The Unforgettable Moments
by BestBacon
Summary: The Bladebreakers have slowly defeated every team as there only remains one task, to become world champion bladers! Chap 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

(PLZ R&R Thanx)  
  
Chapter. 1 Kai's New Technique  
  
The bus shined as it went pass, as it was running over the bumps making the wheel move up and down slightly. The bus coloured true blue as the side of it said "Bladebreakers" in white. The bladebreakers inside the bus was truly excited as they were talking all about it. "Can you believe it? We've actually made it to the world finals!" Tyson declared. "I know Tyson, we're actually here on this bus when a million other people could be sitting here," Max explained. "But we all know that we couldn't of done it with all our bit-beast friends, right?" Chief asked. Ray exclaimed in a agreeing tone "Of course we know that Kenny, for after all, they are extremely hard to get." Kai uncrossed his legs as he said "We should be though very thankful since we still have our bit-beasts from the last battle with the demolition boys." "Kai's right, that was a very close battle as we could of lost our bit-beasts and the world," Chief answered with a agreeing response as he opened his computer, "I think we should go to the more important talking now. First of all, our challengers team name is The Annihilators, never lost, never scared. Their team leader is Daniel as his bit-beast is called Dark Wolf. Its attacks are Dark Slash, and Howling Bite. Now I'll be naming them by stats. Ren, is the girl blader who goes for speed as her bit- beast is Dasher. They are a forced to be reckoned with, so be careful. Dasher's attacks are Swift Swipe, as well as Dashing Rapier. Next is Tommy, he goes for power then anything else. He's extremely strong as one hit from its blade will knock you guys dead. His bit-beast Trifer is bound to make it worse. Trifer's attacks are Raging Bull, and Stampede. Last but no least is, Kurt. The meanest of them all and as well as the best in playing endurance & accuracy. His bit-beast is Slither, as its attacks are Aiming moonlight, and followed by that Slice & Dice."  
  
" Wow, they sure sound tough, and with there bit-beast, they'll be a mad killers," Tyson explained. "It's best to train just in case then, alright? And then we'll have practise matches with each other," Kai declared with a low tone. "Sounds good to all of us, let's do that then," Max explained. The bus drove and drove having light shine threw as the trees taller then it gave shadows making it a very nice view. The tone of the bus was continuously on as suddenly it stopped. "We're here," the bus driver announced as Mr. Dickinson went off. Everyone afterwards as well went off having to jog a little to catch Mr. Dickinson entering the hotel already. It was 9 o'clock pm as Mr. Dickinson said "You guys should catch some sleep, tomorrow is a busy day you know." "But we haven't ate yet," Tyson explained as his stomach made a loud grumble. "We'll eat at a restrant first then ok?" Mr. Dickinson asked. "Tyson ran off outside of the hotel waiting meaning it was a yes. They came back as it was 11 o'clock pm. Max, Ray, Chief, caught some sleep but not Tyson because he had eaten to much again and got a painful stomach ache as he had to keep going to the bathroom. Kai on the other hand couldn't sleep because he was thinking about The Annihilators and trying to create himself some new techniques so he could defend against them just in case. It was 4 o'clock am as Kai got off his bed and quietly opened the door leaving the hotel.  
  
Kai crossed his arm walking to a place where he could quietly train without interruption as he would find a good place for his blade, Like a plains. He kept on walking until he was around a mile away from the hotel until he stopped. He uncrossed his arms and took the beyblade from his pocket in one hand followed by the launcher and ripcord in the other. He got in position ready to launch the blade. Kai thought to himself, how can I create a new move that can be quick enough to instantly defeat a blade? I know! Kai took his hand away from the ripcord as he closed his eyes holding one arm out. He moved his to the left as his leg was split across slightly. The sun started coming up as it shined threw Kai's hair. It shined until it hit the beyblade. Kai then suddenly threw his launcher having his hand be beside the right one. He opened his eyes to see in amazement that his launcher was spinning around him. He again closed his eyes, refocused as this time he raised his right hand. The launcher spun and spun as he opened his eyes suddenly and he grabbed a hold of the ripcord in the launcher as at that split second he launched it saying "Let It Rip!!." The beyblade was moving extremely fast as it headed towards the floor. Kai then saw a rock there about beyblade size as he told "Dranser attack!" It headed towards the rock shining at the same time through the light. It reached its destination as it hit the rock and threw it up into the air about 50 feet high as then he announced "Fly, Dranser." Dranser flew up fast as it was soon higher then the rock. Kai thought closing his eyes again as he yelled "Fire Blade!" The rock and the blade were ascending the last few centimetres as Kai's blade started glowing red with fury. Having the blade and rock descending now, Dranser produced 2 red blades horizontally across the attack ring as it went into a position where the bottom of the blade were on the left end of a horizontal line. The rock slowly and steadily descended of the earths gravity while Dranser was flying down going faster catching up to the rock as finally it made contact. The blade continually sliced the rock as it was hit to pieces, as finally it reached the ground having Kai's blade stuck in the ground. Kai then said to himself in blame "Not good enough!" Kai continued to train until he was sure the technique was perfected. It was 12 o'clock as Kai was still training. The others hadn't worried because Kai was always gone and knew when to come back.  
  
Kai had known he was close to perfection as he decided to give it one more try before giving up. He did the same routine as this time it spun around him much faster as also he had pulled it harder. Kai had found another rock he demanded Dranser to attack it flung the rock high into the air although this time it went a few metres higher. Kai called out having him hold out fists "Dranser, Fire Blade!" The blade glowed in red as this time Dranser came out from his blade revealing his two wings on bright red as it went back into the blade. It started decending as Dranser went down again but in normal position. It suddenly had gone under the rock as Dranser's red blades came up into the top of his blade. Dranser then shot up having them collide as Dranser was pushing the rock up damaging it as well. The blade and rock were now as high as before as Dranser circled around the rock at the speed as it attacked the rock intensely. The slashes focused on the middle of the rock as then suddenly it let go of the rock. It had then gone above the air when the rock was only a couple of metres to the ground as the blade went on fire while still having the blades out. It started then to create the blades to be on fire as it was more intense now. It flew down towards the rock as it was only about 1 metre away. It was then that suddenly the blades withdrew as it came down to the tip of the blade creating a damaging tip. The blades were very close together though it had a little space between them as it finally made contact with the rock. It stab a hole right in it as it was coming towards the ground as before it reached the ground, the rock turned to dust having the remains blow away as it Dranser withdrew its blades as it landed to the ground spinning in fine condition never before.  
  
Kai knew he had done it as he thought Yes! 


	2. The Encounter

(Probably no ones reading this lame-o story but if you do and like it plz review, it keeps me wanting to go on thanx)  
  
Chapter. 2 The Encounter  
  
Kai slowly walked, his arms crossed normally as he kept walking at a steady pace having sand brush and leave behind him as it blew away. He walked and walked as suddenly he stopped and saw a blader training by himself at a park. Kai was thinking of destroying the persons blades like he always did to other kids. He walked slowly towards the kid having a smirk on his face thinking that the kid was a pathetic amateur. He came close to the kid, a few metres away as he pointed his finger at him. Kai spoke " I challenge you to a beybattle." The kid was almost as tall as Kai, had silver eyes, had short mid length blonde hair, and wore a black t-shirt saying in green "The best blader around". He had also a pair of black pants which shined in the light. The kid raised his head, stared at him for a while with his silver eyes as he started giggling. Soon he started laughing out hard. As so he did, Kai got mad and wanted to destroy his blade completely. He insulted Kai as he yelled "what are you laughing at? Care to back that up with your blade?" "I don't need to, you amateur, I have no time to be dealing with a pathetic loser like you who can't even control his temper, besides I'm all booked for the day," explained the Kid. "What!," Kai said loudly pulling out his blade and launcher from his pockets demanding a battle. He flinged his hair with his hand and looked at Kai's blade determining its capabilities. He they exclaimed " I guess I can battle you, I still have about, hmm 6 minutes."  
  
Kai thought ha, I kill him for insulting me that my blade stunk, dranser and me will take him down no problem. Ha, the taste of sweet vengeance. The kid pulled out a blade that was coloured black, it had a circle weight disk with an extremely defensive attack ring. It was a circle having 3 gaps separated equally. He attached it to his launcher, and was ready to fire. "On my count, 3 2 1 let it rip!" the kid said. They both launched their blades onto the bowl normally as Kai didn't use his ultimate technique because he thought he could've been easily taken care of.  
  
The black blade spun in the middle steadily as Kai immediately told dranser to attack. Kai's blade flew and was about inches to hitting the black blade as dranser flew and landed on top of the black blade. Kai thought he was slowing it down as he ignited his voice and said "time to finish this, go dranser, Flame Sabre!" dranser jumped into the air as it started descending. Clouds blocked the sun as dranser created a fire barrier around himself to attack the enemy blade. Within a metre reach of the contact, the unknown kid murmured something. Kai thought he was going to win this as he deposited his launcher and ripcord from his hand and put it in his pockets having himself cross his hands like always. The blades made contact as a red light orb appeared around the blades covering it from anyone seeing. Kai made a smirk on his face and laughed as he declared " I win you loser, and I crushed your blade! Muhahaha." " Think again, amateur," The kid announced. The orb of red disappeared as he saw to his surprise that the blade was flipped over and that it had stopped spinning. Kai saw as he said with a stuttering voice " I ..I lost" Kai dropped down on his knees having a stunned and solid look on his face.  
  
"Amateur, is still a amateur, ha, oh yeah and I forgot to tell you before facing me that I was a member of the Annihilators. Ha ha ha ha "your what? A member of the annihilators, oh no ," Kai spoke.  
  
A limousine then arrived at the park as the kid entered it. Before leaving, he opened his car window and said " by the way, my name is David, and you better remember it muahhaha." The words that David said didn't seem to affect Kai as all he cared about was that he lost. He cared to much about winning ass no he lost. He made tight fists as he raised them up and slammed them to the ground creating slight shockwaves. He then thought to himself, How could I have lost? It's not possible, I should've been smart and used my deadly technique , but I didn't and got the consequences. Ugh, boy am I stupid. He raised himself up, picked up his blade and thought I got to warn the others that there strong ,I got to train more! 


End file.
